Articuno vs Godzilla
by Ocean Railroader
Summary: Garagatua and Godzilla lanch a attack to destory the UK and start a meltdown at one of France's nulcear plants to end the Gargautuas war on the distruciton of human kind. The 66 Masers and Blue Narrow Boaters race to find Articuno who can stop them
1. Chapter 1

Articuno vs Godzilla

Godzilla is known by many as the king of the monsters and ruler of fire. He ways lays wasted to all man made things he comes across. No known man made weapon has been known to work even though they came close to winning. Not many other monsters too on the other hand were able to take Godzilla down from his thrown. If one human or monster did try to come and try to take his thrown as the king of all monsters then let's pray the other monster can get away with at least their life. One such monster was going to try to stop him even though she didn't want to in the first place.

Articuno known by many as a great protector to the people of Shamouti Island. Shamouti Island is a small island in a remote region of the South Seas called the Orange Islands about 2000 miles south east of Japan. Very few people have been able to she her but they say that she is a large Seagull like bird with the wing span of a C5 Galaxy Transport and taller then most trees on the Island. She has the power to turn even the hottest lava flows into ice caps. Unlike Godzilla she will not attack man made things and might even try to save human beings. The Islanders deeply understand Articuno's kindness and hold great parties and feasts in her name on their island. Articuno lives on a near by Island called Ice Island being that even though it's in the middle of the South Seas it is always covered in think layers of Ice and Snow.

The people on Shamouti Island are very shy of outsiders fearing they would not understand Articuno and attack her. But they did invite a few outsiders from the Buckingham Branch Railroad to help them get their new inter Orange Islands Railroad running on time. This story will follow what was seen by these outsiders and the 66 Maser Crew that was sent down to Shamouti Island. When the monsters Articuno and Godzilla battled it out for control of the World.

V

We start this out with the opening of the movie.

66 Maser Crew members brothers code named Fat Boy and Ogre are driving the 66 Maser. They are on a personal mission to the small town of Maidens VA at the Goochland County Line along the James River. Fat Boy sees the turn for the small road that will lead them to were they are going. The large Maser has a very hard time fitting on to the small narrow paved road. The road only goes about 900 feet and opens up into a small parking lot in front of a small county Post Office and a Sub Shop. Fat Boy is never us this is the day we struck it rich with the mega horde.

: Fat Boy kicks open the door and jumps down five feet to the parking lot. He says, "Ogre get me my gear!" Ogre hands him a five gallon plastic bucket and a long painter's pole with an upside down rubber cup on it. He says, "They'll never expect us to attack them like this! My plan is fool proof. Ogre looked behind and said, "Oh fat Boy something's wrong." Fat Boy said, "What could go wrong now my plan is fool proof!" Ogre said, "Ah the telegraph poles are missing along with the glass insulators are missing."

(Fat Boy dropped what he was doing and said, "Ah No you dumb butt burglars at CSX you took away the poles! Now how I'm I going to get the horde of insulators now?" Ogre said, "Ah we could call the railroad and they could help us find them." Fat Boy said, "That's dumb idea that railroad they don't even know what a railroad tie looks like let alone getting them to know what a telegraph pole looks like."

This may sound strange here that the 66 Maser Crew Fat Boy and Ogre are after the glass telegraph pole insulators that the railroad has taken down. This silly plot of Fay Boy hunting for the missing James River glass telegraph insulators is going to make more sense later on.

The radio starts to ring in the driver's side of the Maser. Ogre picks it up and said, "Yes Mr. P what can we do for you today?" Mr. P who is the unknown ruler of VA Power and that no one not even the Maser crew knows who he looks like. Mr. says, "I hope you going to tropical beaches and fine hotels. I'm sending you both and you're 66 Maser to Shamouti Island in the South Seas. What I need you to do is help guard the workers building the new inter Orange Islands Railroad. They have seen reports of a giant bird flying over head and picking up stuff. So far the attacks have not harmed anyone but being that we have had two attacks in the last six weeks by Baragon and Guargauta I don't want to take the chance. So make sure you get my Orange Islands Railroad running. Now report to the town of Dillwyn at the Buckingham Branch Railroad by 4:34PM today. Your train leaves soon now get going!"

Fat Boy said, "Even though we never have seen him in person he's still a cool boss." Ogre said, "Only he can understand that we have no idea how to drive this thing and we have been lucky so far. We'll better get going to Dillwyn." Fat Boy said, "Maybe the missing pile of glass insulators will show up on Shamouti Island."

Meanwhile the 66 Maser Crew and the Dillwyn Railroad Crew made it the Port of LA where they were now being loaded on to the super tanker the S.S Oilmore. At the Port some Shamouti Islanders were there to greet all the new people who were going to visit their island. One of the Shamouti Elders was their and we was glad to see everyone.

He said to everyone, "Once this railroad gets built we will be able to bring our new 90,000 barrel a day oil wells on line which will make our island billions." Fat Boy said, "Yes I can't wait to get the oil flowing Shamouti Island was said to have over 57 Billon Barrels of proven oil of it's coast. Also with oil hitting 178 dollars a barrel you people are going to have sold gold cars in no time." Elder smiled and said, "Ha I'm glad my people held out for so long instead of letting them drill in the 1970's off our Island for the black gold." Fat Boy said, "I hope Baragon's brother isn't in one of those oil fields." Ogre said, "Fat Boy what's cool about all this is they will give us reach five million dollars for getting their oil flowing.

The S.S Oilmore was now leaving the Port of LA and was heading south west toward Shamouti Island. The City of LA's lights went away after about 20 miles out to sea leaving nothing a head but Shamouti Island and Ocean.

Meanwhile aboard the Cargo Ship the Green Garugatua was talking about the so called Freedom Fighters were getting their 70 killer Ton atomic bomb ready to destroy London. Lucky Air Force was on to them along with Navy. They were going to sink the container ship before it got to port. The Navy knew that now was the best time to sink it while it was 300 miles away from any land. So that if the bomb went off it would only turn the water to steam and destroy the container ship. But they were dead wrong something had been following it underwater for days knowing it had a tasty treat aboard.

Three raptor jets came flying over head over the ship and fired one bomb at it to take out the motor room. Instead it blew a 9 foot hole in the side of the ship letting water flood the lower levels. The people aboard started to grab weapons and fire at the jets and the nearby ships. So the navy dropped some more bombs on it and now the ship started to role upside down. Tons of containers started to fall into the sea as the ship rolled over. The container with the bomb inside also fell over board into the three mile deep Ocean below and sank like a rock.

Suddenly the ship and everyone on board sank towards their doom at the bottom of the Ocean. But some thing was about to go wrong one of the people had turned the atomic bomb's timer on and was going to take some of the people with them. The bomb fell to about 22,000 feet below the ocean and was set off. The blast ripped apart everything above it and started a massive underwater landside that sent massive 20 foot high waves to every east coast off of Europe. The blast gave off so much light and heat that people on ships 70 miles away could see it's white hot cloud rise above the sea. People in coastal cities were rocked with 5.6's and 7.8's on the rector scale as massive landsides fell into the depths of the Ocean.

It left behind a 100 mile across cloud of deadly radiation that turned the sky blood red and orange for days. About three days later clean up crews began to see something very strange happen to the radiation it started to drop like a brick. Also there was a strange fountain of air coming out were the bomb went off. Also strange red and blue lighting bolts started to hit that section of the Ocean were the bomb went off. Ships began to report something massive moving on depth finders.

The 66 Maser Crew didn't know what had happened with the atom bomb going off nor could they do anything about it if they wanted to. It had been over a week and the S.S Oilmore was now nearing Shamouti Island. The very narrow and tall island mountains came out of the Ocean like narrow piles in the sea bed. The Oilmore had to move out of the way of the hidden rocks so that it wouldn't get sunk by hitting one.

They pasted the outer row of the Orange Islands and were entering the core of them. The large waves and storms started to go away down to nothing. A very long and tall new railroad bridge began to take shape up a head. A Shamouti Islander said that is the new Orange Islands Railroad that will link all 120 miles of the Orange islands by long bridges and fills. The railroad looked like it was the brother of the Florida East Coast Railroad's Key West railroad. The ship had to go though a great draw bridge that opened up to let the ship into the small port of Shamouti Island.

The ship stopped once it reached a group of new oil rigs being built to pump oil out. Ogre said, "Fat Boy I don't think was in Richmond any more." Suddenly a large blue thing that looked like a giant 747 with a large blue flag on the back of it was flying over head many thousands of feet above them. The thing flew over head and went around the S.S Oilmore and Shamouti Island's only human town. It then started going out to sea towards a very tall island that went into a bank of clouds. Fat Boy said, "Ah it's most likely one of them flying add planes." Ogre said, "Fat Boy that thing is to big to be one of those."

The Shamouti Islanders seemed to smile when they saw the thing fly over head. Elder said, "Articuno wants food we better feed her it is nearly dinner time for her." About 60 Shamouti Islanders showed up to the dock the S.S Oilmore was at and began unloading off of all things tons and tons of bags of Wendy's freedom fries. They also unloaded tons and tons of fish guts imported from Alaska by the 100 ton railroad car. Fat Boy said, "I suddenly don't want to eat anything now."

Ogre said, "These things don't add up why are there no Clown Meats or Burger Butts on this island. They seem to have railroad cars of stuff coming here but no way to sell it?" Fat Boy said, "I don't know these people are swimming in cash why would they import this stuff?" The Captain of the S.S Oilmore walked up to them on the dock and said, "Maybe they like feeding the Seagulls." Ogre said, "That would make sense they seem to have a lot of giant monuments to a strange looking Seagull bird that they call Articuno here on this Island." Motor Oil said, "They give offerings to a great snow bird called Articuno who is said to be the queen of all Seagulls here. They say she lives on Ice Island nearby. She also has the power to turn anything to ice.

Fat Boy said, "Do they have Icy's here cause I could go for a mountain dew right about now." Motor Oil said, "Why did Mr. P put in charge of his only 66 Maser these goldfish in charge of running it?"

Meanwhile Green Garugatua was heading for Shamouti Island to trash the place and eat everyone. He had no idea about the unknown Queen of the Seagulls Articuno being nearby.

The next day the 66 Maser Crew found out that the food the Shamouti Islanders left out for there Ice Queen or the so called ruler of the Seagulls didn't show up to eat the food. But that didn't matter they had to report right to work at defending the railroad workers at 7:30A.M from the oversized Seagull that was a no show. Getting to the railroad workers was not easy to do. Most of Shamouti Island's streets are laid out at a 10 to 30 grade and are very narrow. The 66 Maser Cannon had a very hard time going up and down all these narrow cobble stone streets. In fact the streets were so bad that Shamouti Island had it to where no one could keep a car on the Island. Also most of the homes on Shamouti were drilled and tunneled into the sides of the step hills many thousands of years ago like giant Seagull nests.

The railroad bridge was the only thing on the Orange Islands that looked like anything up to date even then it looked like something from the early 1900's. Fat Boy said as he looked at the six mile long railroad bridge going off into the horizon toward the next island, "This place isn't half bad compared to what we are used to working with." Ogre said, "Ah ya you think it's nice in till the Islands want to feed you to there Seagull Ice Queen Articuno."

Fat Boy said, "We've have battled Baragon, the Garugatua and got help from Latios and Latias. This over sized Seagull the call Articuno noting it was thought out by someone who was dump enough to spend ten hours out in the sun. What happens is he ends up looking up at the Seagulls peaking him and he things there giant sized." About around 1:20PM the Dillwyn Railroad workers stopped working along with the Shamouti Islanders.


	2. Chapter 2 The Queen of the Birds

The Queen of the Birds

The Islanders said about one thing, "The fire demon is here run for your lives!" Out in the open ocean coming for them was the Green Garugatua. There wasn't anything out there in the world more mad then he was at the 66 Maser Crew. Fat Boy said, "I thought Mr. P's laser dish killed him at the James River!" They said,"Well let's get to doing our job." As they jumped into the 1966 Maser Cannon.

Garugatua's head was the only thing they could see in the water and they had no idea that he had some type of up grade. Suddenly he jumped out to the shallow water and started his killing spree. He seemed to have known the Maser Crew was here and he seemed to have said, "Come try and stop me humans there is nothing you can do now!" This was what it looked like he said even though he grunted at them. Garugatua was at least 14 stories tall when he came out of the sea to attack.

Garugatua's right hand was made out of metal while his left hand was some type of large plasma gun. The 66 Masers now learned that Garugatua was not some dumb animal but a thinking being from another planet with one thing in mind eat humans. His right eye was covered in a blood red glass which was some type of day vision which allowed him to not be hurt by the sunlight anymore.

He pointed his massive laser gun and blew apart the oil rigs sending millions of gallons of oil in to the Ocean and set it on fire. He started to make his way to Shamouti Island's only town and started burning the place down with everyone in it. He bent down and ripped out a huge section of the great 300 foot long railroad truss bridge. It went crashing into the side of the Oilmore which opened up a massive oil spill that caught fire.

The 66 Maser's lighting attacks couldn't harm Garugatua like they used to sense he had this up grade to a better killing machine. Garugatua also knew this too and now wanted to rip open the 66 Maser himself.

With the Maser not able to harm him he started to go after any human that was unlucky enough to cross his path. Suddenly a very load cooing sound came from the top a mountain. Garugatua dropped a human girl he was about to eat when he herd this. The Islanders said, "Articuno will save us from the fire demon!"

A massive 14 story tall bird was standing on top of a mountain looking at Garugatua. Articuno came in flying as fast as she could and slammed Garugatua with her sharp claws knocking him down into the railroad bridge. She started to coo at him as if trying to reason to him to ask him to stop killing her friends.

Even though she didn't seem to say a word of English to Garugauta she said, "Why do you come here to bring ruin and to kill my friends for no reason Garugauta. You are doing this for your revenge on the humans and it's is unfair that you go after such weak creatures. I also sense that you are here to destroy everyone on this island for no reason. Suddenly he fired a plasma beam at her wings. Articuno flew out of the way of his attack.

She fired an ice beam at his weapon which stopped it. She picked him up and dropped him down the side of Shamouti Island into the sea. Garugauta jumped up on top of her and tried to bite her in the neck. The 66 Maser started firing at him to get him off Articuno.

Articuno slammed him off her by flying into a deep valley's rocky walls. He kept firing at her hitting her in the wings a couple of times. Articuno fell into a group of buildings crushing them like S scale train models. She got up and did an ice attack that damaged his robotics to where he couldn't move his hands. Articuno picked him up again and dropped him about ten miles out to sea. Garugatua knew that if he was going to win he was going to have to get another monster to help him destroy Articuno. In the mean time he was going to have to go back to base.

Articuno used her snow attack to put out the fires in the burning buildings on Shamouti Island. She used her strong beak to close off the pipes feeding the oil fires and stopped the hole in the side of the Oilmore. The 66 Maser Crew looked in shock at what this monster was doing. It was as if the humans on this island were her pets to take care of.

Articuno folded in her wings and slowly started to walk around the ruined island to see what had happened. Articuno bent down very slowly with her beak and picked up the section of Railroad Bridge that went crashing into apartment building trapping people in it. She carried it back to the port and put it back were it was before. Like a giant Seagull fishing she pulled a passenger car that had fallen into the sea with people in side of it. It was set back on the tracks like a giant toy.

Articuno walked over and bent down to look at the 66 Maser and it's Crew. She gave off a happy cooing sound at it nodding her head up and down. What had happened was that when Gargautau tried to bite her neck the Maser lighting ray hit him in the mouth. This prevented him from biting down on her and was what let her get him off.

Now another thing crossed the massive ice bird monster's mind food. Articuno ate every bit of food that the islanders left out for her. Fat Boy said, "Oh so it's not for the Seagulls but for one very large one." Well everyone knows Seagulls love French fries why not this one too. Once all the food was eaten out of the railroad cars she licked them as best she could and slowly lowered them on to the railroad tracks as if not to be rude about leaving a mess behind.

Articuno opened her wings and few back to Ice Island to rest from her battle. Ogre now knew what was going on Articuno protects the smaller weaker humans from the other giant monsters and she gets food in return.


	3. Godzilla Tours London

Godzilla Tours London

Suddenly when it got to shallow water a large black and grey head showed it's self out of the water. People who came down to the shore to see what it was went Godzilla! Godzilla made his classic roaring sound and started to head inland. He was as about as big as one of the 400 foot tall three mega watt wind turbines and very powerful. What everyone couldn't believe was that he had come all the way from the other side of the world to come here. But everyone now knew that when the morons had the idea to blow off a nuclear bomb that was like ringing the dinner bell for Godzilla to come to feed off the radiation.

Unlike Garugatua or Articuno, Godzilla lived and fed off of atomic fuel which means he didn't have to eat anything but atomic waste. Which in the case of bomb going off it was a good thing that he was around to eat radiation the bomb let lose? Now the UK had to deal with Godzilla visiting but they would be fine as long as they follow the first rule about him don't try to fire at him. Man made bombs only make him mad and make him want to use his fire breath. Also they will get him lost and he will start knocking over anything in his way.

He was now heading inland by walking up the Thames River towards downtown London to walk thought it and you could even say he was touring the place. Strangely Godzilla swam right under the London draw Bridge with out knocking it over which people found very strange. The Military started to send units into to help get people who wanted to leave out of the city. Scholars in the city believed that he had gotten lost going after the radiation from the nuclear bomb and was now trying to figure out which way to go. The reason why he didn't start knocking down everything was that nothing around him looked like the stuff he was used to.

The brave or stupid people started to line the banks of the Thames River to see Godzilla in real life. Up till then most people thought that it would be too cold for him to head this far north and they even pointed at Global Warming as a reason for this. He so far hadn't taken interest in attacking for the last five hours that he was there so far.

Godzilla reached the Thames River flood wall which was now holding back 23 feet of flood water from all the earthquakes and land sides. He kicked them down like a entering a bar to start a fight. It sent a 20 foot wall of water into the city turning streets into canals. The underground tube had nine feet of water dumping into it's mouth. Man holes started to pop like wine bottles as the water entered the storm drains. He didn't seem to think about leaving the river bed and kept going up river.

He smashed apart any bridge that crossed his path and broke open any tunnel that was under him. People in the city now started to make a mad dash for the exits. Every Motorway, rail line and canal leading out of the city was jammed and the military couldn't get in. Suddenly his large tail hit the 2000 Millennium Wheel next to the river sending it crashing into next door apartment buildings by the river. So far he hadn't set off any fires with his fire power.

The monsters here are not saying human worlds it is a translation of what they are saying to one another.

Meanwhile in other space the Garguauta and the Brown one and Green one were making there next plans. Green said, "I couldn't believe that Shamouti Island is protected by a giant ice throwing Seagull!" Brown said, "It's simple we get Godzilla to battle her." Green said, "How to do we get them to fight one another?" Brown it's simple." He pulled out a large dark needle and said, "Put this in Godzilla's head and we will have full control over him and get him on to our side." Green said, "I like how you think with him on our side we will be unstoppable!"

Brown said, "There is more to my plan we are going to get Godzilla to start a melt down at one of the many nuclear plants on that island down below us or maybe on the main land. Once we do that the dumb humans around the world will beg and do what we want to stop us from melting down plants as we see fit."

Green said, "Good but first I must go down to that Island and knock down every Motorway, Rail line and Canal to make sure that they stay for the fire work show." Brown said, "That's a great idea but you must get this dark needle into Godzilla's head to get him to join us. Then we will turn this Earth into a food farm full of rich fat humans!"


	4. Trapped on Ice Island

Meanwhile on Shamouti Island the Islanders were cleaning up the mess that Garugatua and Articuno left behind. Motor Oil said, "It will take a few days to fix my ship's hole but that not as bad as how many that Garugatua could have killed if Articuno didn't stop him.

Fat Boy said, "I feel kind of sorry for Articuno. Garugatua was after the 66 Maser and on top of that he wanted to eat people. Articuno put herself in the way to stop him and she could have been badly hurt in the fight." A Shamouti Islander was hearing this and got a smile on her face. She thought he'll be the one that we will give to Articuno as an offering.

That night the Shamouti Islanders cooked up a plan to bring Fat Boy along with the 66 Maser to Articuno. They got Ogre to leave by making him think that he was going to finally going to get free stuff for once in his life. Fat Boy meanwhile was eating Shamouti Island donuts in the front seat off the Maser. The islanders didn't use anything to put him to sleep. Fat Boy ate himself to sleep. Once he was pasted out about 69 Islanders pushed the 80 ton Maser cannon to the shore. Articuno saw it and picked up and carried it back to her nest on Ice Island.

Ogre meanwhile was at Lugia's all you can eat. That big oath didn't come back for ten hours that night. He stayed in till the owner kicked him out for eating too much. She said, "Not even Articuno eats as much as you big dumb Ogre!" Ogre said, "I thought this was all you can eat?" They said, "Not live here and all you can eat!" Fine I and Fat Boy are getting off this island Ogre said.

Meanwhile Articuno slowly set the Maser down about 1900 feet away from her nest and went to sleep. He woke up about five hours later and found that his windshield was frosted over and it was like a frozen TV dinner inside. He turned up the heat to 120F inside.

He got on his cold gear and opened the side door to look outside. There was about two feet of snow and ice every were but there was something else out there. About 900 feet in a small valley there was about a pile of 30,000 telephone pole cross arms loaded with glass insulators on them. He's said, "I found the great James River line Horde! The railroad must have dumped them here on this strange island." It's best not to ask what was going though CSX Railroad's mind when they carried the poles all the way here from Richmond to be dumped.

Meanwhile while one of our heroes is at bottom of a pile of rotting cross arms and insulators on some unknown island. The other one complaining about eating a place out of house and home and being kicked out for making a pig out of himself.

The female Articuno meanwhile was falling in love with the maser cannon for some strange reason. Love always works in strange ways. Meanwhile Back in England along the Grand Union Canal Giria 3.0 was back to attacking again even after Articuno battled him.


	5. The Blue Narrow Boats vs Giria

Giria was making his move to attack Godzilla outside of London and get him under his control. By now Godzilla was about 30 miles outside of London heading up the Thames River. Right now it looked as if he was lost and didn't know was he was going. So far the only things that were smashed were all the bridges and tunnels that crossed the river. Godzilla even tried to go around some of them and didn't use his radiation breath on anything or anyone.

Godzilla reached the town Brentford were the Grand Union Canal broke off from the river and headed north. He began to follow the canal about 3000 feet away from it. Giria was waiting for him to show up at Blisworth. Right next to the canal. Meanwhile three long 55 foot long narrow boats pulled out of the Blisworth Tunnel on to the Grand Union Canal. What makes what is about to happen funny is if VA Power has the 66 Masers to protect Richmond VA. Then England's old canal system has the Blue Narrow Boats to protect it's waterways from monsters too. It seems funny that everyone is turning every kind of old truck or boat into their own personal defense force.

The Blue Narrow Boat's mission was to attack Giria and get him to leave the Grand Union Canal's Blisworth Tunnel. So that thousands of fleeing narrows boats from London could pass though the Blisworth Tunnel and get away from Godzilla. Godzilla hadn't really tried to hurt anyone but Giria had killed at lest 90 people by eating them and knocking down several buildings. The Narrow Boats were more afraid of what Giria could do to the cities and towns more then Godzilla knowing by what he had done. Unknowingly they were going to deal with the master mind behind this attack.

The three Narrow Boats pulled out of the tunnel and then two of them opened the top of their roofs up. Two small laser guns showed them selves and started to point at Giria. The third boat had a small rocket cannon that fired rockets at him.

They opened fire on Garugatua knocking him down in the first hit. He didn't know what hit him and when he did find out he was mad. The Three Narrow boats went back into the canal tunnel to hide from him. He let lose a plasma attack at the mouth of the tunnel but it didn't hurt the boats. He then bent down and started to reach for them with his hand. The three boats hit back making him get his hand out of the tunnel.

By this time Godzilla was about 900 feet behind him. Space Monsters and native earth monsters always will hate one another and this was one of those cases why they will fight. Giria turned around from the canal tunnel and opened fire on Godzilla. Godzilla hit Giria with his fire breath. He jumped back away from him and then tried to bite him. Giria picked up Godzilla and slammed him into some buildings near the canal. Godzilla clawed Garguatua on the neck. The three boats looked at what was happening between the two monsters and they thought it was time to leave. They were able to get away by going though to the other side of the canal tunnel.

Giria pulled out the dark needle and hit it into Godzilla's neck taking control of his mind. He said in gowns and gnaws, "You will do as I say and also we will work as one to destroy the human race!" Godzilla and Garugatua shook claws and then began to burn a path of destruction north along the Grand Union Canal.

The Narrow boats said to one another, "We must go up a head and warn as many people as we can. Nothing can stop those two unless we find another monster or supper weapon to destroy them both."

Back on Ice Island are so called hero was digging like a pig in mud to pull off as many insulators as he could off the pile and then jam them into the Maser. This was not a real well thought out plan for one thing 66 Maser Cannons were not built to float so how was he going to get off the island. He was still trapped on Ice Island with Articuno.


	6. Articuno Comes to Help

Suddenly Articuno woke up and herd the silly human digging around like some type of small hamster. She got up and slowly walked up behind him and looked at him. She bent down and grabbed him with the tips of her wings and said in Articuno, "Look I got me a small baby human!" She had a big smile on her beak and laid him on top of a high rock at eye level to try and play with it. What would a giant bird do if humans were smaller then it and it didn't want to eat them?

Articuno had picked him up with her wing tips with out hurting him. Fat Boy said, "This is starting to look like a rip off of King Kong." It was strange that he knew Articuno was a female monster and not a male which is very rare among giant monsters.

He thought I got to get out of here suddenly Ogre called. Fat Boy said, "Giant seagull monster Articuno I got a call." Articuno cooed at him and nodded ok but still didn't put him down. Ogre said, "Fat Boy could I borrow 50 bucks they have cheese sticks 20 for a dollar and I only got 60 bucks." Fat Boy said, "What do I look like to you do think our Maser is made of gold or something. I'm on Ice Island and I jest got caught by Articuno the 14 story tall bird that battled Giria. Now get you big butt over here and get me out of here!"

Ogre said, "Oh Ok but later I don't feel like it right now." He hung up he then turned to Articuno and said, "Do what you want take your time he isn't coming any time soon." Articuno rubbed him on the back with the tip of her wing and cooed happy at this. He said, "What it is with giant monsters you deal with the ones that want to do nothing but rip your guts out. Now I'm going to get crest feathered to death by this thing of all things a giant ice throwing seagull. Dealing with the giant 90 ton red white and blue flying cats was easer then this. Articuno cooed some more and then put him down.

Articuno picked him up in her beak as if she wanted to show him something. He said, "I jest got this washed I hope you thought to brush." Now strangely he could now understand what Articuno was saying in human words. Her female voice was very sweet sounding and strangely he liked listing to it.

She said, "Your boss Mr. P has a giant robot as big as Giria back at the power company that he is going to give to you both to use as a weapon to stop Giria and Godzilla form destroying United Kingdom. I will come with you to help you stop Giria and I will try to stop Godzilla. I understand all giant monsters and right now Godzilla does not have the will to attack for no reason.

She smiled and lowered her head and crest feathers up him and said, "Hum I can sense you have some strange pent up feelings about me doing this to you?" Fat Boy said, "Ah don't know what to think about you Articuno but you are very beautiful for a giant monster." "Why thank you it must be my blue crest feathers we Articuno use them to attract mates." She said this jokingly at him.

Strangely he could understand Articuno very well still. He got back into the Maser and Articuno took him back to Shamouti Island. She left as fast as she could to get out of site of the other humans. Fat Boy said, "That was the first time any kind of female said any words to me and didn't grunt or do the turn on the cell phone routine to pretend I'm not there."

As soon as he got back his brother Ogre and Motor Oil the S.S Oilmore's captain said, "We got big news from Mr. P. He wants us to drop what we are doing right now and get our butts back to our home base at the Chester Office. Giria has some how teamed up with Godzilla and they are both ripping apart the UK with plans of starting a meltdown at one of the atomic plants."

Articuno saw the group of humans and said to herself, "I can't let him go fight Garguatua and Godzilla by himself he will be killed by them both. I will go with him to this far away land to help him win." She opened her wings and few to Shamouti Island in front of the S.S Oilmore. Only fat boy could now understand what she was trying to say.

Fat Boy seemed to have grown his brain from the size of a pea to a walnut. He said to his fellow humans, "Articuno wants to help us fight Giria and Godzilla she would like to come with us to our home base and on to England." She cooed happy when she looked down at them and herd him say, "Yes we would need your help this time. But Godzilla is far worse then Garugauta and they are both on the same side this time. Articuno tried to tell him that Giria hit Godzilla with a dark mind control needle and it wasn't his fault for wanting to destroy the humans.

Motor Oil said, "All aboard we got a long way to go." Articuno made a load happy cooing sound at them and lay down like giant a bird opening her wings. She lowered her head and crest feathers. Motor Oil said, "Looks like she wants you to get inside of the Maser and she will fly you both back to Richmond.

They drove the Maser on to Articuno's back right up behind her neck. Her blue feathers were so think and her size so large that she could already carry more then most large jet liners. Articuno and the Maser Crew left Shamouti Island at over 600 miles on hour to VA Power's Chesterfield office were the great and to unknown Mr. P lived. Not even Articuno or anyone one had any idea who or what was Mr. P was but that he was very smart.


	7. Giria Godzilla all out attack on Leeds

Garguauta and Godzilla all Out Attack on Leeds!

Meanwhile Garguauta and Godzilla were heading for Leeds and Manchester to burn it to the ground. The British Military was now going to attack them before they got there. The classic Godzilla movie scene of large heavy tanks and trucks heading towards the monsters. The military thought of a bold plan to keep the two of them out they were going to hook up all the high voltage lines around the city of Leeds and fill the canals with heavy oil and set that on fire to keep the monsters out like a barrier. Once they did that they would send in every watt of power from Scotland to France to this area. Once it was there it would be shout out of laser cannons mounted on each of the high voltage towers. It would be used to entrecote them both.

The burning oil in the canals would burn Giria and drive him back to sea to get him away from Godzilla so they couldn't help one another. If they fail many people would be made homeless being that Leeds had some very tall apartment buildings in it and the two monsters were in the mood to knock them down.

The royal air force and with the rest of Europe military forces were going to try and weaken both of them. The US was sending in aircraft but they wouldn't be there for a few hours. The tanks were moving into the small towns in the monsters path along the Leeds and Liverpool Canal. Many narrow boaters were fleeing Leeds by way of the Leeds and Liverpool being that the two monsters were coming from the south to rip the place part.

The Blue Narrow Boaters were going to defend were the Aire and Calder Navigation and Leeds and Liverpool Canal join up to for a canal junction. The junction was right in the heart of the city of Leeds and it had dozens of high rise office buildings and apartments on all sides of it. They knew if the monsters knock out a section of canal by breaking a lock or an aqueduct it could be quickly repaired. But if they knock over one of these 30 story buildings over into any one of the canals it could be closed for weeks. This would trap many house boaters in the city to their dooms.

One of the narrow boaters looked up out of his boat at a massive 30 story apartment building behind him and said, "That big green thing is going to send that crashing right into us. He knows that us narrow boaters are not fools like the rest of the military are. I wouldn't be out of the question that he remembers us from when he attacked that train in France and we first attacked him. If he dose show up were going to have to make a run for the tunnel under the massive Leeds Train Station. If the power is still on in the train Catenary wires it will keep him away from us for the time being while we can get out of here."

Meanwhile about 40 miles south of Leeds Giria and Godzilla were smashing and burning every town and village in their way along with Motorways, rail lines and any narrow boat unlucky enough to get near them. Thousands were fleeing out of their way.

Garguauta knew what the humans were going to throw at him and Godzilla. He already had a plan to destroy the jet craft and land craft before they could even fire. Suddenly bombs started to fall on Garugatua and Godzilla fired his radiation breath at them destroying some of them. He thought so old fashion Godzilla. He used his programming that was installed on him by the Brown Garugatua to tap into the jets on board firing systems.

Giria thought Dumb humans I have the power to turn your computers on you! The reason why the 66 Maser and the Narrow Boats could still attack them was that they were built way back in the 1940's and 1960's with not many computers. Jets started to now crash into one another and some even fired missiles at one another along with buildings. Garugatua fired his laser gun and destroyed the rest of them. Godzilla started to go into his smash everything rage blowing apart tanks and bomb lancers. Godzilla started to melt tanks and trucks into hot molten steel.

The Blue Narrow Boats were the only ones who got out of the battle alive and they were on the run. Garugatua now felt that these three canal boats were in his way once he got to Leeds.

The Boats were now on the run down the Leeds and Liverpool Canal to were it ended in Leeds. Unlike the 66 Maser Crew they were not as cowardly and were not going to let Garguatua have his way with their canal system and cities. The first two boats hid under a large Motor way over pass while the boat carrying the torpedoes went to get behind his leg. The two boats under the over pass opened fire at his head and eyes.

The other boat pointed its torpedoes at Garugauta's leg and fired a hit on him. He madly started to fire his plasma gun though the air hitting buildings and crashing though trees and power lines. The Boat Crew said, "We got the bugger." Godzilla looked at Garugatua with a???Look on his face at what had happened. The group of boats floored it as he went crashing into the Motorway Overpass. When he saw who did he ripped up the overpass and threw it at the three narrow boats who went under another bridge. The 200 year old arched bridge was able to hold the load of the fallen highway on top of it.

Garugauta's plasma gun had been badly damaged when he fell into some large buildings. Godzilla suddenly fired his radiation breath at the canal boats turning the canal into hot boiling water that steamed everything. The Narrow Boats kept going now that everything was covered in steam. Godzilla was to out of it to really care even though he saw the boats sail right under his legs. Giria thought these humans will live a little longer but I will still eat and kill them.

Garguauta ordered Godzilla to leave his side and head back to destroy Leeds while he takes care of this English narrow boat infestation. Godzilla broke away from the Leeds and Liverpool Canal and started to walk over land towards the massive row of double row of high voltage towers laid out around Leeds that followed the canal. The British Amy opened fire on him with tanks and rocket lanchers.

Godzilla used his radiation breath on them melting and destroying them all. At the field base in one of the apartment buildings in Leeds one of the generals said, "Turn on power." The lighting cannons on top of the high voltage towers started to hit Godzilla with lighting. Some planes then dropped a massive metal net over top of him to help the power flow though him.

It looked like it was going to work but soon it was going to fail. Godzilla fell to the ground but when the army saw this they ordered more power sent though the high voltage lines. The power lines started to over load and short out. Godzilla saw this and hit them with his radiation breath melting the towers. Suddenly a large high voltage tower went crashing down top of on some of the tanks on a motorway. Godzilla then stepped on them and fired more radiation blasts. Once the army was in ruins he had nothing to stop him from ripping apart Leeds.


	8. Mr P's Giant Robot

Mr. P's Giant Robot

Step a side Ultraman and Gondum Ogre and Fat Boy now have a robot of their own.

Meanwhile Articuno along with the 66 Maser Crew made it to there home base in Midlothian VA at VA Power's linemen base. This part is taking place in Chesterfield VA not Chesterfield in the UK. A lot of the counties towns and cities were named after places in England by the people who founded Virginia in the 1700's.

Articuno landed very softy for a large 14 story tall bird and laid her neck and wings down on to the ground like a giant resting seagull. The 66 Maser rolled off her back into the base. A Lineman stepped out and said, "Mr. P would like to see you two rights now! He looked behind Fat Boy and Ogre and said, "Mr. P told you two not to have Articuno land right here in the middle of a suburb we've already had enough with you two keeping giant monsters as pets!

Ogre said, "Mr. P is cool he understands that why he hired us was to work for him and pay us to drive our maser cannon around to protect the grid" Articuno lowered her head and looked in though the doorway of the building that the two of them stepped into. She thought, "They are lucky that they don't blow themselves up or their home town." Fat Boy stepped out the door and said, "Articuno we already did that about six weeks ago why do you think the power company has a new roof on their building and a new radio dish tower."

Articuno Oh dear what did I do to run into these two clowns. But Fat Boy is very nice thought to ask how I feel about things.

The two made it to Mr.'s room which was very dark and had tons of computers showing all the power lines running though the area. He was in the middle of looking at a power flow map showing the power lines sending power to parts of the UK. He then said, "Fat Boy and Ogre I have a new mission for you now that you proved Articuno is a good well behaved birdie.

Mr. P said, " In the last week some idiots tried to blow off an atom bomb over a London England but they were stopped by the navy. The ship sank and one of them was dumb enough to blow off the bomb which made a cloud of radiation. The radiation was very far out to sea but it was enough to get Godzilla to come over from his native habit to feed off of it. Now Godzilla is lost and he got mixed up and headed up the Thames River. He headed in land about 40 miles in till he reached the Grand Union Canal and followed it north.

Garguauta is still up to his old plans of taking over the earth and killing all humans so he built a dark needle to take over Godzilla's mind. What happened was around the Blisworth Tunnel on the Grand Union Canal Garguauta and Godzilla had a fight. He was able to get the mind clip into Godzilla's brain. Now with that he and Godzilla are going to try to melt down an atomic plant use it to destroy millions.

I want you two to bring these three boxes of up grades to our allies in the UK along with my bran new giant 12 story tall robot called the Kanawha that I had built. Their group is called the Blue Narrow Boaters and they are what you are to VA Power only they fight to protect the canals system from harm. The upgrades are for their canal boats called Narrow Boats. Also while you're over there I want you two to learn from them. They seem to be much better at doing their jobs of protecting what they care about then you two. All you two seem to do is blow things up and trash the place and I'm getting mad at it. If you fail this one I will be looking for a new Maser and a new Maser Crew if they destroy one of those atomic plants."

Fat Boy and Ogre said, "Yes Sir we will get these up grades to the Blue Narrow Boaters and help them fight Garguauta and Godzilla. Now what about this new giant 12 story tall robot? Mr. P said, "Well I had it built to replace the lighting radio tower dish that I used on Baragon and Giria but this time it will be able to move around allow a human to interact with a giant monster to fight it. It looks like the shape of a human only covered in diamond shaped glass crystals that are some of the strongest things that are known on this earth. You two will be able to control it in the cockpit way up high in the head of the robot. You will also be able to control laser cannons maser rays along with being able to physically pick up Godzilla and Giria.

Fat Boy thought to himself I will be able to interact with Articuno with out her crushing me in her wing tips. Ogre liked the Kanawha Robot being that he could now punch Giria in the mouth for all the mess he has brought to him and his world. Fat Boy said, "Mr. P were is the Kanawha located at?" Mr. P said, "The S.S Oilmore picked it up this morning from it's home base and is shipping it to the west coast of the UK as we speak."

Mr. P said, "Right now the British Army and the Blue Narrow Boaters are leading Godzilla and Garguauta away from the City of Manchester towards a canal named the Huddersfield Canal. I want you two to lead the two of them monsters away from the Huddersfield Canal's longest tunnel if they take out that tunnel many people who have hid in it will be buried alive. Now get going. I added some up grades to your old 1966 Maser too so that you and the Blue Narrow Boats will be able to work as a good team."

As they both walked out of Mr. P's room they said, "The Blue Narrow Boats what kind of idiot's load a group of old canal boats with rockets, laser cannons and other crap?" Ogre said, "Yak we're better we restored a 1966 Maser Cannon form a junk yard in Dillwyn VA. Also our weapon is bigger and more powerful then what they have over there."

Articuno looked down at them both as they walked out of the Power Company building. She said to Fat Boy, "Maybe they could both have the same power. A narrow boat might be easer to move around then a Maser Cannon Tank." He didn't care one bit that Articuno said that to him in his mind.

They got into the Maser and saw that the power company's repair crews had added some new buttons and knobs to the control panel of the driver's side. Ogre turned one of new knobs and a large new metal sheet opened up out of the sides of it on the trailer's sides and the tractor's part two.

He pushed another button and the thing lifted it's self about up to Articuno's eye level. Articuno cooed at it and what she meant to say was, "I better follow them both so that if they do something dumb they won't fall to their deaths into the Ocean or worse make idiots of themselves when they fight. Godzilla.

Articuno used her beak to turn the flying maser to the west. Fat Boy said, "Ogre you idiot the UK is north east not south west!" Ogre said, "I didn't mean to Fat Boy. He said, "I can't believe that were brothers some times you have the mind of a goldfish." The thing was able to fly at about 700 miles on hour but Articuno could go double that speed. She grabbed the maser into her beak to get it to go faster also to keep our heroes on their quest to save the world from the Guarugatas.

Now what's the worst that could happen now that they got the world's most powerful giant robot ever built?


	9. Godzilla and Articuno fight for the Dest

Godzilla and Articuno fight for the Destruction of the World!

Articuno now saw Godzilla in her sights and told Fat Boy to keep the maser away from Godzilla. The reason for this was she was a very powerful monster and the maser was not that powerful compared to Godzilla.

Godzilla was now setting fire to the oil tanks and gas lines on the outside of Leeds and was now heading for the City of Manchester England with his radiation breath. A large blue bird giving off snow and ice was coming towards him. Articuno fired her ice beam at Godzilla and froze his feet and legs into the Manchester Ship Canal. He started to kick around and fire his radiation breath now that he was stuck in the ice.

Articuno had frozen Godzilla into the Manchester Canal that leads into Manchester. Godzilla was now using his radiation breath to get himself out. He fired at Articuno hitting her in the wing. Articuno cooed loudly in pain and fell to the ground. Godzilla got up and started walking over to Articuno and knocked over a large building with his tail. Articuno jumped up and grabbed Godzilla's tall carrying him up into the air. She dropped him on top of a high voltage tower knocking out power to towns all around.

Godzilla then grabbed her and they were both now crashing around knocking everything that was in their way. Godzilla ripped up the M6 Motorway Bridge which was at least a six lane wide highway bridge loaded with hundreds of fleeing cars on it and threw a section of it on to Articuno. She blew it up with her ice beam. She was now up in the air flying over Godzilla's head and slammed him in the back.

She then blasted him with ice to get him from burning everything. The people in the burning cars and buildings in the city liked the idea that Articuno was in a way trying to protect the humans from Godzilla and Garguauta. She going to lead Godzilla down the Manchester Canal into the Ocean were she would ice him into a giant block of ice. Garguauta meanwhile was going to try to grab Articuno's attention from Godzilla to over whelm her.

Meanwhile Garguauta was heading for the East Coast Railroad line which if shut down it would trap most of the trains in the area. The 66 Maser was trying to get to were he was at but couldn't fit though the streets and overpasses that were left that well. The Blue Narrow Boaters were waiting for him to attack the railroad bridge crossing of the Leeds and Liverpool Canal. Another group of people were on their way to attack the two monsters with British Railroad guns. The thing was a massive tank gun that ran on a flat bed railroad car and was over 300 tons of steel and 140 feet long and 15 feet high. It could fire two ton shells at the monsters.

Articuno and Godzilla now were fighting in the Estuary in front of what was left of Manchester making their way out to sea. Godzilla hit Articuno with his radiation blast knocking her down into some buildings on shore. She got up and hit Godzilla with an ice beam freezing his legs in a giant block of ice. Godzilla fried at the ice to free himself again.

British Tanks, Rocket lancers along with Royal Air force Helicopters started to pull up along the streets and docks on shore to open fire on both monsters. The royal air force's long range bombers started to drop 5000 pound bombs on the two monsters now that they away from the mainland. Godzilla stopped fighting Articuno threw her underwater and started to attack the jets and stuff firing at him on shore.

British Tanks, Rocket lancers along with Royal Air force Helicopters started to pull up along the streets and docks on shore to open fire on both monsters. The royal air force's long range bombers started to drop 5000 pound bombs on the two monsters now that they away from the mainland. Godzilla stopped fighting Articuno threw her underwater and started to attack the jets and stuff firing at him on shore.

Buildings and tanks started to go flying into the ocean along with people when he hit them with his radiation breath. Suddenly he went crashing back on shore to personally crush and destroy everything in his path. He was on the war path to wipe everything out. Articuno meanwhile deiced to try and go stop the Green Garguauta sense he was the root of all of this.

The 5000 pound bombs did nothing to Godzilla but make him mad. Articuno's attacks were slowly draining the power he got from the nuclear bomb that woke him up. Godzilla grabbed Articuno and threw her into a 30 story building. Sending it and her crashing down into the beach. Godzilla fired his radiation breath at her and went under the ocean.

Articuno's wing was body hurt to were she couldn't fly and Godzilla was still under the control of the Garguauta that got away. She was now cooing in pain as her blue feathers had her blood staining them. Now it looked like it was all over for her being that she couldn't fly that well for now. The thing that could help Articuno win right now was still aboard the S.S Oilmore which had to go from it's base in California West Coast to UK which was tens of thousands of miles away.


	10. Humans Are Not Food

**Humans Are Only Food **

Meanwhile Garguauta had reached England's famous high speed rail West Coast Main Railroad line. He slammed his fist into one of the double track wide sections of arch stone bridge sending it crashing down 70 feet into some row houses next to it. He then walked though it ripping up the railroad track and throwing it around trying to catch houses on fire. The high voltage Catenary wire did shock him but made him mad. Suddenly a high speed passenger train was heading for him. It was trying to get away form Godzilla and Articuno's fight in downtown Manchester. He slammed into it ripping it off the tracks. The locomotive went crashing into the river below. Soon he was now eating humans and blood was now all around on his face. It was too late for the Narrow Boaters or the 66 Maser to stop him 40 people were already dead. Suddenly two massive British World War II railroad guns were coming down the tracks to try and get rid of this thing. The leader of the three narrow boats said, "Lads don't give up keep firing opened fire on Garguauta as he was in his middle of eating people. The heavy bombs and maser ray lasers hit him and mad him drop one of passenger cars. Then one of the railroad guns fired a heavy bomb into his stomach that made blood come out of it.

He picked another railroad car and threw it at the narrow boats that were firing at him. Suddenly Fat Boy and Ogre's 66 Maser fried a maser ray that hit him right in the head. He ripped up a section of the stone bridge and threw it at the Maser. The two massive K5 Railroad guns opened fire at Garguauta. A large and powerful railroad gun blast hit him knocking him down into the bridge. The narrow boats and the 66 Maser opened fire on him again wounding him some more. The Royal Air Force stopped attacking Godzilla and started to open machine gun and rocket fire on Garguauta who soon started to try to use his plasma weapons on them but they had been damaged by Articuno.

Soon a massive wound opened up on him and he started to run for the Ocean. The 66 Maser started to go after him. The two railroad guns started to go after him at over 100 miles on hour. The three narrow boats started to go after him at 40 miles on hour down a very broad section Leeds and Liverpool canal in till they ran into a few canal locks. The 66 Maser and railroad guns hit him again sending him crashing into some five story row houses near the outside of Manchester. He began to scream to call for Godzilla who was no were to be seen at the time. One of the narrow boaters said, "Looks like the gentleman's drinking buddy is nowhere to be seen as of now." The railroad guns said, "We must not let him get away kill him at all cost!" Suddenly Garguauta tired to throw some things at them all but 66 maser blew them to pieces with the maser ray again.

He got up again and went running at full blast toward the Ocean. He smashed apart anything in his path. He had several large holes in him as he slammed into the Ocean. The Maser along with the railroad guns opened fire as he ran out to sea. Soon the narrow boats reached the end of the canal at the open ocean and started to open fire on him and go after him out to sea. This time he couldn't get away from the narrow boats as they fired their maser rays and torpedoes into his wounds. Unlike his last raids for food in Richmond's suburbs there were far more large War World Two relics with in a short distance of one another who all wanted to stop his rampage.

Godzilla slipped into the Estuary and went out to sea into deeper water to hid for a while. Garguauta having been wounded by a group of railroad guns, a 66 Maser and three narrow boats with laser guns on them. Once everyone saw Garguauta on the run they said, "Let's get this creep for trashing our rail system and cities!" He was so dumb he was running to the Ocean along a route that had a railroad, a road and a canal all with in one mile of one another. Soon he was hit again only this time in the neck by several blasts of railroad gun and maser fire. The leader of the railroad guns said, "Ah I'm glad George Stephenson built his railways to his very high standards so that we could use them to kick this things rear end.

The railroad gun fried at him first in till it ran out of bombs. The Narrow Boats opened fire with what little rockets and lasers they had left and they were quickly running out of things to throw at him. The 66 Maser had a full tank of power and was a head of the rest going after Garguauta. He started to go crashing though buildings and power lines. He even jumped into a peat bog but the Maser fired a lighting blast that set the bog on fire. Garguauta did a cannon ball when he got to the beach. The Maser kept firing in till he was out of sight. The Narrow Boaters got out of there boats once they were in a protected bay and the leader said, "Ah wait a minute they have some old World War Two Costal defenses set up here with large gun batteries on shore they haven't been used in a while but still run quite well!" Soon Garguauta was still being bombed while he was a few miles out to sea the only way he could get it to stop was to swim so far from shore that he was no longer a danger for now to the humans.

Fat Boy and Ogre said, "Come back and fight like what ever in the wind farm you are!" They were firing off rounds into the Ocean even though he was gone. They didn't stop in till three of the people from the Blue Narrow Boaters left the coastal gun batteries and borrowed a car and went over to see the two by the rocky beach shooting off rounds into the sea. Fat Boy and Ogre stopped what they were doing and turned around and saw the leader of the Narrow Boaters walking up to them. Ogre said, "We come in peace friends." Fat Boy looked at the leader of the Narrow Boaters who must have been double his age and thought to himself "hum isn't he a little too old to be fighting in battle like this?" While the Narrow boater thought the other way around and thought these two guys are kind of way to young to be doing this kind of work and how did they get all the way here?"

The Narrow Boater said, "Hello you two you can call me Narrow and my friends over there the Blue Narrow Boaters." Ogre and Fat Boy said, "Ah are names are code names Ogre and Fat Boy the Richmond 66 Masers and we are here on a important mission form our boss Mr. P to go stop Godzilla and Garguauta from destroying the world." Narrow said, "Odd you too gave yourselves code names Ogre and Fat Boy like us?" Ogre said, "Every time we get called by our real names it is only to degrade us and make fun of us that is why we like these two code names." Narrow said, "Not to worry friend I usably drive a mail truck or more a less a mail golf cart most of the week though a small village called Huddersfield. It is also were I live too with my fellow boaters they also do some not so grand odd jobs too here."

Fat Boy right about now didn't feel scared of them when they mentioned that they too did some of the underdog jobs in their area too but yet came to defend it. Narrow said, "Why don't we all go back to our base of operations in Huddersfield and rest up and think about how we are going to fight off these two monsters when they come back for more like they always do?" The two of them said yes to the idea in that they really didn't know what to do with themselves after battling it out with the giant monsters.

As they were leaving they were following Narrow along side and back roads along the canal system to get back to his base. When suddenly Narrow stopped and saw the Railway Gunners had their massive guns pointed at a large blue bird lying on a pile of rubble of a smashed office building next to the railroad tracks and canal. Narrow got out and said, "What is going on now?" The leader of the Railway Gunners said, "Were about to destroy this blue bird monster for trashing out cities and killing hundreds of our people that's what were going to do." Fat Boy jumped out and ran in front of Articuno and said, "No don't kill her she is a good bird monster Articuno!" Articuno said to him, "Coo please tell them the truth I'm not here to hurt them humans are not food like Garguauta thinks."


End file.
